


bittersweet

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and that's about it??, cookie dough???, daniel's diet is shitty, kevin is also drinking before noon smh, kevin is awkward lmao, kevin worries about him, smth short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "What're you doing?" Kevin asks, even though it's pretty obvious."What does it look like I'm doing?" Daniel answers harshly. He doesn't seem to be in the greatest mood."It looks like you're eating raw cookie dough out of a bowl."Daniel scowls. "I'm making cookies.""Really? 'Cause it looks like-"





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is from an au where kev and dan are like. friends with benefits sSMSNDMFH except they're not really friends y'know they're. acquaintances with benefits 
> 
> this is set maybe like a week or so after late night booty call but u don't have to read that for this to make sense 
> 
> (go read it anyway tho wink wink)

When Kevin goes into the kitchen in the morning, he finds Daniel sitting at the table eating raw cookie dough out of a bowl. "What're you doing?" Kevin asks, even though it's pretty obvious.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Daniel answers harshly. He doesn't seem to be in the greatest mood.

"It looks like you're eating raw cookie dough out of a bowl."

Daniel scowls. "I'm making cookies."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like-"  
Daniel glares at him, and Kevin decides that it's probably best to shut up before he gets knifed. "You have breakfast yet?"

"I don't need breakfast."

At that, Kevin sighs. Ever since they started spending more time together, he's starting to notice more and more how shitty Daniel's diet is. He seems to think he can survive on protein shakes and... cookie dough, apparently. Alright, Kevin's diet isn't much better, but if he's being honest, he's starting to kind of care about Daniel, and it's a little worrying.  
After pouring himself a glass of whiskey, Kevin sits down at the table. He takes a sip and gestures at the cookie dough. "Are you gonna cook them or what?"

Without bothering to answer, Daniel nods at the glass of whiskey and raises an eyebrow. "It's a little early for that, isn't it?"

Kevin just shrugs. "Maybe."

"You have a problem."

"Don't we all," he replies, and slams back the rest of the whiskey. He pauses before speaking again, suddenly nervous. "Hey, so, I've been thinkin'."

"Ooh, don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"God, you're a bit of a bitch," Kevin says, but he can't help laughing slightly.

"So I've been told," Daniel replies with a small smile. "What is it that you've been thinking about, exactly?"

And- great, he's nervous again. Sure, they've slept together- how many times? But no, he's too anxious to ask Daniel if he wants to-  
"Okay, so, I was thinkin', like, maybe we could... y'know."

Daniel raises his eyebrows expectantly. "Maybe we could...?"

"Aw, I dunno, like... go out sometime?"  
Kevin cringes. Yeah, that went well.

"Are- are you asking me on a date?"  
When he doesn't receive an answer, Daniel laughs. "Oh, that is priceless. That's a great idea. Let's- us, two wanted criminals- go out for dinner. That'll be a real laugh."

"I'm a drug dealer, not a wanted criminal."

"Okay, okay," Daniel says, still laughing. "A drug dealer and a wanted criminal. Let's-"  
The grin vanishes from his face. "Oh my God, you're serious."

"'Course I'm serious, dumbass."

"You're not joking."

"I'm not joking."

"You actually want to go on a date with me."

"I actually want- look, let's not make this weird, okay? You don't have to say yes, I just thought it would be nice to, y'know. Get dinner." Now that he's saying it aloud, it sounds stupid, and he's sure Daniel will say no.

"How are you going to afford to buy me dinner?" Daniel says, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Kevin groans. "Damn it, Daniel, just answer the goddamn question. Do you wanna go on a date or what?"

There's a short pause as Daniel thinks about it. "Yes," he says, and grins. "Yeah, I'd like that. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> MDJSMDSNDSNNDNDNDHFH 
> 
> hoo boy


End file.
